


Red

by Red_Tomato



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Rojo.Ese es el color de su cabello.





	Red

Rojo.

Ese es el color de su cabello.

Lo observa tan largo, sedoso y en orden, que cree es casi un milagro que se conserve tan bien después de una agitada persecución entre ellos y ninjas rastreadores de una aldea aledaña.

El olor a lavanda impregna sus fosas nasales, y su imaginación vuela alto, tanto como el halcón que Sasuke suele invocar con frecuencia. No puede evitar reír ante tan descabellados pensamientos, Karin es una herramienta, así como él y Jūgo, estaba más claro que nunca podrían tener nada más allá que una fingida camaradería, y por supuesto, por el simple detalle de que ella estaba loca por el gran señor todo poderoso Sasuke Uchiha. Las diferencias entre él y su salvador eran tan abismales, que no era necesario siquiera enlistarlas, las sabía muy bien.

Por ello disfrutaba de molestarla en cada oportunidad, porque era tan estúpido pensar en esa zanahoria parlanchina día y noche, oler cada uno de sus perfumes día con día, y ser el único que sufre en silencio. El rechazo dolía, Karin era tan consciente como él de eso.

Nunca sería suficiente para los dos, pero el mantenerse cerca de quienes aman era lo menos que podían pedir en una situación donde tenían todas las de perder.

El brillo de ese rojizo cabello se cuela entre sus pupilas, fundiéndose en su mente y evitando perderse entre un sin fin de memorias, guardándose instantáneamente en todos esos recuerdos gratos con ella, no puede evitar sonreír. Esa mujer idiota iba a terminar con su existencia un día de esos, pero aun sabiéndolo, no haría nada para evitarlo; esa relación amor-odio podría ser el único vínculo entre ellos, no le molestaría que se rompiese si con eso obtenía más que un insulto o un golpe.


End file.
